1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector and to a corresponding connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-67338 discloses a lever-type connector assembly with male and female housings that are connectable with and separable from each other. The male housing includes a receptacle and tabs of male terminal fittings project into the receptacle. A lever is supported rotatably on the outer surfaces of the receptacle. The lever has cam grooves, and the female connector housing has cam pins that are engageable with the cam grooves. A moving plate is mounted in the receptacle and is movable back and forth between a retracted position at an opening side of the receptacle and an advanced position at a back side of the receptacle while the tabs of the male terminal fittings are passed therethrough.
The moving plate includes fitting recesses, into which the cam pins are insertable. U-shaped fitting tubes each project at the opposite sides of the outer edge of the opening of each fitting recess. Each fitting tube is comprised of a pair of projecting pieces and an end plate. The fitting tubes are entirely insertable into the cam grooves, and receiving grooves are formed in the fitting tube portions for receiving the cam pins.
The lever can be rotated towards a connection side while the cam pins are engaged with the cam grooves and the fitting tubes. Thus, the cam pins or fitting tubes slide in contact with connection cam surfaces of the cam grooves to connect the housings. Additionally, the cam pins press inner surfaces of the fitting recesses and side surfaces of the receiving grooves to move the moving plate to the advanced position. The lever also can be rotated towards a separation side while the cam pins are engaged with the cam grooves and the fitting tubes. Thus, the cam pins or fitting tubes are pressed against and slide in contact with separation cam surfaces of the cam grooves to separate the housings, and the cam pins press the side surfaces of the receiving grooves to move the moving plate to the retracted position.
In the above case, the cam pins enter the receiving grooves of the fitting tubes to form cylindrical cam followers. However, since the projecting pieces of the fitting tubes project at the opposite sides of the cam pins, the cam pins become relatively narrower and less strong.
The cam pins can be strengthened by eliminating the fitting tubes. However, the moving plate cannot follow the cam pins as the lever is rotated towards the separation side if the fitting tubes are eliminated completely. Hence, the moving plate will not return to the retracted position.
The invention was developed in view of the above and an object is to provide a lever-type connector that avoids reducing the strength of a cam pin and moving a moving plate according to the rotation of a lever.